Meet Me In The Stationery Cupboard
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Crossover with Miami. Danny never understood why the lab had glass walls but the stationery cupboard didn't... SLASH


_Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:Miami or NY._

Meet Me In The Stationery Cupboard

A storm rumbled through the skies above New York City. The streets of the city that never slept were unusually silent and empty. The occasional cab crawled down the street, moving through the rivers of water left in the gutter; but otherwise there was very little activity.

Very few shoes touched the dark grey of the rain soaked pavement. Those that were brave enough to venture out soon changed their minds and returned to the safety of their apartments or office buildings.

Every weather channel had been warning them that the weather was about to worsen, but New Yorkers weren't fazed by something as minimal as a little rain. However, the forecasters had predicted correctly. The small showers everyone had expected turned out to be one of the biggest downpours of the century; admittedly, they didn't have many years to compare it to, but it was still a lot of rain.

Many of Danny's colleagues had fled to the garage across the street where a lot of their cars were parked.

But Danny was a city boy through and through. He never drove his car to work; the traffic was too bad and he didn't trust some of the bums that loitered on the street not to vandalise his vehicle. The blue eyed man preferred to catch the subway from the station that was two blocks away from his house.

When he had left that morning it hadn't been raining and the sky had been as blue as the ocean. Which was why he was still at the crime lab at eight o'clock in the evening; his shift had ended an hour and thirty minutes ago.

Normally Danny wouldn't think twice about walking the four blocks that would take him to the underground station. But he hadn't brought his contact lenses with him and there was no way he was walking without his glasses on. His lover had suggested that he at least take a jacket with him, but Danny had just pointed out that the weather forecasts were usually never accurate.

The CSI knew that Mac would still be in his office; sometimes he wondered if the Marine ever went home. The ongoing cases that Danny had been working on all day were closed and all the reports had been finished, and he was rapidly becoming bored.

Slowly, he headed down the hallway heading for his boss' office. Through the glass walls on either side of him he could see that Adam was still in the building, along with Lindsey, Stella and several lab technicians, whose names he figured he probably should know but didn't.

Mac's office was around the corner, just past the stationery cupboard. For some reason, whoever designed their new building seemed to have thought it best that it didn't have clear walls.

Danny thought it a little ironic that the labs, with the most expensive equipment in, had glass walls, but the stationery closet, with its fifty cents pens was hidden behind a wall made of breeze blocks.

Being a CSI meant that he was usually out in the field and very rarely needed to use stationery; and even then he used whatever he could steal from someone else's desk.

He had never seen the inside of the cupboard; but apparently someone had plans to rectify that problem.

The door opened, seconds before a hand shot out and he found himself pulled into the darkness of the cupboard.

"What the…?"

A hand clamped over his mouth as the lock clicked. "Shh…" a familiar voice murmured in his ear.

Danny's exclamation was muffled by the other's hand and, even though it was dark he could tell that his lover was grinning from ear to ear.

Tim worked on the floor above Danny, double checking Trace evidence for cases that had needed to be re-examined by courts. It was very rare to see him on the thirty-fifth-floor.

"If you don't keep quiet, we'll get caught," Tim whispered. "Can you keep that pretty mouth of yours shut?"

Danny glared through the darkness and nodded his head. Tim felt his movement and lowered his hand.

Not being able to see his lover was strange and Danny couldn't see what he was leaning against. But when Tim pressed him further against the shelving unit, he found that he didn't care.

His hands rested on Tim's hips, pulling the taller man against him. Tim's hands trailed down his shirt-clad torso and slid underneath the waistband of his jeans, which were becoming tighter.

Danny gasped loudly when Tim's fingers brushed his cock. He bit his lip in an attempt to stifle any sounds that escaped, but when Tim fell to his knees and unzipped him, he found it very difficult to keep quiet.

"Speed…" he half-whispered, half-moaned as Tim pushed his underwear and jeans down.

He glanced over at the closed door and, even though he knew that it was locked from the inside he couldn't help thinking that someone was going to burst in on them.

A groan escaped his lips at the rush of pleasure caused by the risk of being caught in the act.

Tim ran his tongue down Danny's cock before swallowing all of him in one movement.

"Oh, God!" Danny whispered, reaching behind him for something to hold onto as Tim worked his cock.

Unfortunately the only thing that was in reach felt like it was a stapler, which wasn't going to be very useful; unless he planned on hitting Tim over the head with it.

As his orgasm over him, Danny had to bite his lip to stop himself from shouting Tim's name so loud Mac would be able to hear it in his office.

"What was that for?" Danny panted, trying to slow his heartbeat and to rid himself of the rushing in his ears.

"I was bored," Tim chuckled, kissing Danny softly before unlocking the door and slipping out of the cupboard.

Don Flack was just coming around the corner when Danny left a few moments later. "What the hell were you doing in there?" he questioned.

"Nothin'," Danny muttered, not meeting Don's eyes.

Don shrugged and followed Danny towards Mac's office. "D'ya know that you've got a post-it stuck to your back?"

The End


End file.
